


Pick A Different Way: The Fall of Heroes

by ScreamQween



Series: WWE Superhero AU [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Over a year has passed since the Shield had last seen Ruby Riott: during a mission, Roman and Dean discover Ruby has not only grown more powerful but is on a mission to kill Alberto Del Rio for experiments done on her and her twin sister Paige.





	1. War of Hearts

Roman, Dean, Renee, Liv, Jey, and Jimmy silent crept through the base. They were on the hunt for a metahuman serial killer, the bosses wanting them to find the killer before even more were killed. “Jey, Jimmy you head that way with Renee and Liv,” Roman commanded, pointing to the left hallway upon coming to a fork in the road.

“You got it Uce” Jimmy said, grabbing his brother and running away. Liv looked more reluctant but obliged. Renee kissed her husband first before following.

Roman looked at his brother and tilted his head, indicating him to follow. The hallway was covered in blood and bodies, soot and burns everywhere. “Seth” Roman breathed out. Seth looked up at the sound of his name being called and his expression turned dark. Roman looked over his youngest brother. His old shield gear had been switched out of tights lined with gold, a vest adorned with a SR on it, and his hair wet with sweat and blood, the blonde streak standing out the most.

“Seth. What are you doing here?” Dean demanded. Seth said nothing and just pulled out his gold zippo lighter, lighting it and holding the ball of fire in his hand. “Leave. Now,” he said coldly. Roman took a half step towards Seth. “Seth,” He said softly. Seth scoffed softly and threw the fire ball at the feet of the two. “Leave!” He yelled. “Why the hell are you doing this?” Dean demanded. Seth threw another fireball at him, though Dean blocked it with ice.

Dean then shot a beam of ice at Seth, knocking the lighter out of Seth’s hand and extinguishing it. Seth growled as a tiny dragon flew into the area. The dragon instantly breathed fire at Dean and Roman, causing the two to step back. "Thanks Drew,” Seth murmured as the dragon landed on his shoulder. "You have a fucking pet dragon"

Drew roared. "Technically he's my boyfriend, but maybe if you hadn't killed me, I'd have let you meet him" The dragon waved his wings around and roared again. "Seth, we thought you were dead" Roman said, waving at Dean to stay quiet.

"I was" Seth said. "He killed me" Seth pointed to Dean. The dragon growled at Roman and Dean as Ruby ran into the scene. “Ruby!” Roman called out. Ruby looked at Roman before looking away, a hint of sadness crossing her face.

“Ruby....” Roman said sadly. Ruby just said nothing. “Leave, now,” Seth said, “Or we will make you leave.” “Hell no!” Dean yelled. Seth tensed, preparing to attack when he suddenly fell to his knees, screaming out in pain. “Seth!” Ruby yelled as an orange-yellow glow began surrounding the young man. The dragon flew off of Seth’s shoulder, transforming into a human. 

Dean attempted to run forward, Ruby's eyes glowing red as she threw him back. "Maddox?" Drew growled, with a thick Scottish accent. "In hell" Ruby replied, before turning to Roman.

"Stay away Roman, please" She begged, creating a portal and teleporting away.


	2. Come For Me

The Club's newest base was a renovated hotel, complete with a pool, rooms for the 50+ members and a former casino floor refurbished as a training room. 

Nikki Bella greeted the trio, taking Seth immediately to the medical center, Drew following after them. Ruby locked eyes with AJ and he motioned for her to follow him. 

The two ended up in AJ's room, a suite of sorts, but with many computers around the room, the bed shoved against the wall like sleep was a secondary thought. "You get your info?" AJ asked.

"Del Rio is in Pensacola Florida, with about fifteen men backing him up" Ruby replied, Maddox had told her everything she needed to know and more in a attempt to spare his life. Tough luck. "You aren't worry about Seth?" "Huh? Oh Seth will be fine" 

Ruby crossed her arms, staring at AJ with no expression. “Seth almost died from…whatever the hell that force was, but what scares me, is that I felt his heart stop: I never felt it come back”

AJ looked concerned for about an second before saying ”Well, he’s not so let’s just leave it at that”

Ruby took a deep breath and said rather nastily. “Y’know. Seth, Drew, and I are always saving your ass around here, might wanna stop calling yourself the leader when you never do shit” and walked out, making sure to throw various things around with her telekenesis.

* * *

"Vitals are normal enough" Nikki said, looking over Seth, making sure he was okay. "You feel alright?" She asked. "I feel good" Seth said truthfully. The slight tingle of his powers seemed to have spread throughout every nerve in his body, giving him a high not unlike a drug. 

"That's weird" Nikki mumbled. "What?" "Brain scans aren't showing. So either you're a telepath now...or I need a new computer" Seth looked confused but shrugged it off. "You can leave now I guess" Nikki said. Seth got up and headed out, immediately being pulled into a hug by Drew. 

"You scared me mo theineadair beag (my little firecracker)" He said, Seth smiling. "Sorry about that" The two began walking. "Wanna hear what everyone's calling you now?" "Do I want to know?" Seth chuckled.

"Phoenix. Like the bird that is reborn after death" Seth tilted his head. "I...kinda like that. Better than Mama's Boy" "Phoenix. My little phoenix" Drew practically purred. 

Seth pulled him in for a short but deep kiss, both unaware that his brown eyes that flashed gold. 


	3. Shut Up

Ruby sat in her room, going through the files she had taken from Maddox. Del Rio had continued his experiments long after Ruby, Paige, and Johnny had escaped from him. Too many metahumans had died, too many humans killed from attempted DNA transfers. The list of survivors was few.

_Johnny Gargano, Paige Bevis, Ruby Bevis, Sasha Banks, Zelina Vega._

"I have to stop him" Ruby said out loud. 

* * *

Drew watched as Seth drank yet another shot of whiskey in record time, the two-toned man somehow not falling over drunk. "C'mon, get me something stronger" "I don't think so Seth, you're drinking enough to put an Irish man to shame" Sonya said. Seth stuck his tongue out at her and turned to Drew, putting on his saddest expression.

"Damn you and your Bambi eyes" Drew cursed. He slid a shot of vodka over to Seth. Seth took it down easily. “Seth, why are you doing this?” Sonya asked. Seth’s expression turned angry.

"Calm down it was just a question" Sonya muttered as Seth wandered outside. Despite the near full bottle of alcohol he had drank, he barely felt a buzz, the only thing he could feel was the feeling of his powers. "Love?"' Seth jumped and spun around, seeing Drew.

"You okay?" "'I-I'm fine. Just tired" Seth replied, his head starting to pound and ache. His hands flew up to his temple as voices started crying out. Drew noticed vein-like cracks appearing on his face and hands, his eyes turning golld.

“Love?” Drew asked; worry in his voice. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Seth yelled, his power erupting from him in a ring of fire. Drew took a step back, a piece of rock slightly cutting his cheek.

Seth quickly passed out, the cracks vanishing. Drew ran forward, picking Seth up and running to find Nikki. "Drew? What's-Seth!" Ruby noticed her brother figure in his arms and ran towards him.

"AH!" She yelled touching his forehead. "He's burning!" "I wouldn't have noticed if he didn't have had a power surge in front of me" Drew replied. Ruby's eyes went blank and refocused. "I can't read his mind, it's blocked off from me" 

"Can't you channel your mind roommate?" "Yeah, but it'll exhaust me" "Please" Drew begged. Ruby sighed but closed her eyes, reopening them to reveal blood red irises. "Go into his mind, touch anything you shouldn't and I'll burn you"

'Ruby' rolled her eyes but nodded, placing her hands over Seth's head and sending sparks into it. " **So much chaos here** " 'Ruby' said, her eyes in wonder. " **Regret, hatred, self-loathing. This is a hateful mind** "

Drew shuddered. 'Ruby' suddenly cried out with pain, reverting to herself. "I-I heard-and then he burned me!" "'Ruby what?"' "That's impossible-he's dead"

"Orton?!" "Not Orton-his-Seth's dad!" "Hunter?!" Drew was confused and worried about Seth to think straight. "His-his actual dad. H-he's alive"


	4. MissUnderstood

Seth woke up with a start, brown eyes gazing around. The lights were off, Drew was in his baby dragon form, curled next to Seth sleeping, little puffs of smoke coming out of his snout when he breathed out. 

The voices were muted slightly, coming in and out of his head, not hurting him, but still being annoying. Drew shifted and woke up, letting out a screech that seemed to be a yawn and looked at Seth, tilting his head and earning a chuckle.

 _Something is bothering you love._ Drew said in Seth's head, his voice soothing. "I, um, I heard my dad's voice" Drew blinked passively. "I know that's impossible, I-I....I killed him. Him and my mom-" Seth suddenly stopped, hands flying to his head, he could hear something, but it was unfamiliar.

_"His father's alive Hunter, how long are you going to hide him from his-" "Steph, please don't make this worse. He'll never understand. "Matt came to us to find his nieces and you took his son-_

Seth blinked out, tears trailing down his face. His father was alive. He had cousins. What else did Hunter and Stephanie hide? "That's...that's horrible" Drew hugged him, Seth letting out a sob. 

"I-I have to find him" "I'll take you" "No" "I'm not asking Seth. I said forever and I meant it" Seth kissed him, placing a hand near Drew's temple and quickly putting him to sleep.

"No"


	5. The End

"He couldn't have knocked you out, he's not a telepath" Ruby muttered, staring over Drew, the dragon metahuman looking extremely tired and panicked.

"He did, whatever that thing was that hit him, it changed him, he's...different" Ruby looked down, her brown eyes filling with tears. "This is my fault, I had to go and drag you two with me"

Drew hugged her tightly, allowing the small girl to sob into his shoulder. "Actually" a girl's voice rang out, causing the two to jump into defensive stances.

A extremely pale woman, stood against the patio door, sharpening her nails with a knife, with sapphire blue hair and red eyes. "Violet?!" Ruby growled.

The vampire placed a hand on her chest. "Aw, you remember me? I'm touched" "You almost killed Roman, you psychopathic leech!" "If you had any brains, you would have known that just biting Reigns wouldn't have killed him. I didn't even put venom into his system"

"You-you...you lied to us!" "Save it Sabrina, I'm here about Seth" Ruby stopped in her tracks, looking surprised. Violet waved her hand, a shroud of dark magic, taking over the room, showing a galaxy of planets and star systems.

"Balor's people believed that there were gods that ruled the universe, until a force that kept coming back no matter how many times they killed, destroyed their physical forms and sent a sonic boom so powerful, it reached Earth, and changed the DNA of humans forever. The force spent an hundred years roaming the universe, destroying everything it came into contact with."

"Until Seth" Ruby finished. "Why him?" "Your family is connected to it in some way" "Doesn't explain Seth"

"I thought you knew. Seth's your cousin" 


	6. Judas

“M-my cousin?!” Ruby yelled, her sister looking shellshocked. Drew looked at the three women, looking confused.

“No way, Seth doesn’t even look related to me!....right?” Ruby asked unsure. Violet rolled her eyes. “Your father had a brother, and so...” she trailed off.

“Seth’s father is our uncle” “Now you get it” Violet said. 

“Seth thought he killed his parents, but his dad is alive....he has to be a metahuman” Ruby mused. 

“I think I remember...our birthday party” Paige said. “The candles...” “They lit themselves...” Ruby remember faintly, a young boy giggling as he shakingly transfered a flame from the fireplace to a birthday cake, a man with a hand over his heart picking him up and telling him off, without really being mad.

”Uncle Matt” Paige whimpered. “What the hell?” Ruby growled. “They fucked with our memories too?!” Drew touched her shoulder gently. "I think I know where Seth went" Paige said softly. "But Seth was spotted, the Shield will be there soon" "Let's go"

* * *

This street felt...familiar to him, like a dream that became re al. There was the house he swore burned to ashes...but was perfect and definitely not rebuilt.

He knocked on the door, shaking madly. It opened, revealing a man Seth saw in his nightmares, only now, he had a blond streak in his dark hair. "D-dad?" Seth choked out. His father's eyes soften, with regret in them. "Seth? Why are you here?" "I thought you were dead, I thought I killed you"

"Not dead, just...who told you that?" "Hunter Helmsey" Seth answered. "Hunter?!" His father yelled. "He took you?!" "Took me?" Matt sighed. "You lost control, your mom got caught in it, he didn't even give me a chance to calm you down. He just grabbed you and ran off" "Why?" "Because you're my son, your DNA is unique, only your cousins can match you"

Before Seth could reply, he heard the familiar sound of a jet and turned to see Roman standing behind him. "Don't make this harder Seth" Roman warned. Seth's eyes turned gold, filled with anger. "I am not going with you, our lovely father took me from my real family and told me I killed them" 

The look on Roman's facee said everything.

"You knew, and DIDN'T TELL ME!" Golden cracks appeared in his skin, Roman eyeing them. Seth heard Jey before he saw him, merely lifting up a hand before the speedster could attack, sending him into his twin. 

Seth lifted them both up and sent them into Dean. "Seth!" Renee spoke up. "Baby please calm down" "'Nee?" Seth asked confused. "Tell me what happened you honey?"

"I got these powers, I hurt people with them, but it feels good" Seth grinned wickedly. Renee didn't respond to that. "I know about the voices-" "You don't know anything" Seth responded, Matt smiling with malice. "It's him" Renee whispered to Roman.

"Seth, Hunter took you to keep you safe, he knew this...force would target you" Roman said. "Shut up" Seth growled. "Matt is a supervillain. He wants to use you"

"Shut. Up" Seth now whimpered, tears falling into the cracks. "You're my brother Seth, I never hated you. Please come home" Roman touched his arm.

Seth pressed his hands against his head, pulling at his hair, and screamed. " _ **STOP**_ " 

A burst of telekenesis flew put of him, hitting anything in sight. 

And driving a metal bar into Roman’s heart. 

Seth’s eyes returned to normal, tears now falling hard. Horrified by what he done, he flew away.

”RO!” Dean yelled running to his brother. Roman was bleeding from his mouth, eyes glazed over.

”I-I can’t breathe” Roman choked out. “Don’t go” Dean begged.

Roman swallowed deeply before his eyes glazed over, and his heart stopped. 


	7. Amity

Dean sat at a table, still in the suit he'd worn to Roman's funeral. It'd been hard, watching the casket go down. "Hey" Dean looked up, Liv was standing there, her pink hair still in a braid.

"You still blame Ruby" Liv said matter of factly. "I don't need to hear this after I just put my brother in a grave" Dean muttered, reaching for the bottle. Liv grabbed it and threw it to the ground. "No! You don't get to pretend like you didn't do anything wrong! You killed Seth! You were given a slap on the wrist! Ruby didn't kill anyone. She deserved better from you and your liars of a family!"

Dean looked at hert, his eyes sad, Liv turned to walk away. "Jon" Liv turned back to him. "My real name is Jon Moxley" 

Liv stared at him, her blue eyes filled with confusion. “Guys!” Kayden Carter, a newer addition to the Shield’s trainees, ran in. “We have visitors!” 

Liv and Jon ran out with her to see AJ Styles standing outside, Shinsuke standing near him. Liv didn’t even look at them, seeing a familiar brunette with red lowlights and tattoos. 

“RUBY!” She flew into her arms, hugging her tightly. “I missed you so much” she whispered, pulling back so Ruby could push back her candy pink hair. 

“You got beautiful” Ruby said, Liv blushing. The big Scottish guy stood next to her, his eyes darting around. Ruby did the same, her expression becoming confused.

”Where’s Roman?”

-  
Seth whimpered, trying in vain to wipe Roman's blood off him. "Why did you make me do that?" He sobbed to no one, the voices in his head muffled.

He could barely remember what happened. Roman was trying to calm him down, and then he had a piece of metal in his heart. And then his mind went dark.

Golden cracks appeared in his skin, his brown eyes turning the same color. 

“What’s happening to me?”


	8. Frameshift

Ruby sat in the shield's meeting, but that didn't matter. Roman was dead, killed by Seth. Though there was no way she could have blamed him for it. Hunter looked grief stricken, clearly mourning. Stephanie looked stressed, explaining she just wanted Seth safe. "We have to tell Steph" Hunter said. "Tell us what?" Ruby asked. "So, you're finally admitting it?" Violet suddenly appeared near the doorway. "How do you hear everything?" Ruby asked, annoyed.

"Super hearing. Husband's the king of the underworld, demons tell him everything" "I really don't like you" Ruby said. "You don't even know me, none of you do"

"You were overthrown by current queen Ronda Rousey two hundred years ago, met Finn and you're a thousand and seventy years old" Liv said. "Oh that's precious. I was overthrown forty years ago, Finn was my husband for years before that and I was born before numbers even existed, nice try though"

"Anyways what is the truth about Seth?" Ruby asked.

"He didn't get these powers from being born with them, he's The Dark Phoenix reincarnated. When it's cycle ends, it starts over. He can't die" "That's how he came back" Dean said. "When I killed him" 

"You also broke down the barriers I placed keeping his powers at bay, without control he'll kill us all and destroy the universe. I had to alter his memories" Stephanie said. "We need to find him" "We aren't doing anything with you" Drew interrupted. "I'm finding him and I'm taking him away from you"

"I'm coming with you" Liv said. "Seth won't hurt me" she added when Drew and Ruby looked at her.


End file.
